mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:75.22.54.137
|bg_color= }} WELCOME ABOARD! YOU ARE AT JESUELOVER1503's TALK PAGE! (I have the picture up because he is like my avatar) |background color=black|font color= |image=Cruisernavigationsystem.png}} please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D Sig: Payment For the mars team did you see my payment changes. I will pay you on Sunday. That's when I give out payment. 01:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) i saw it. no, i can't pay for a month's work, if you only worked for a week.I paid for 1 week's work, though. 17:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank 7 Trade Well, we could trade totemic animals to different totemic animals. I have all the blueprints except the mountain lion, and I've got the clicking for that under control. If you send me a snake I'll send you a rabbit, but it might take a while because I don't have enough clicks to get the fur and claws needed to make it. I'm not him but I can build a Snake. Who are you on MLN? |Guitarmasta099|'Come on and enter my Prize Draw!'|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 15:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gauntlet Banners I have 30+...Why? 01:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) i need them for rank 8...i am rank 8....if possible please send i will give you a FR. ok? Well they will cost you... legoace342 Hello, this is legoace342. I would like some help creating and customizing a barnstar (I have tried the template; it doesn't work). Thank you! legoace342(Talkpage)( )(Publicview) 17:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you please visit my talkpage? On it, I have responded to you with important information. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!! Oh, and as my barnstar says, what module(s) would you like the clicks on? 02:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) 10 on my elemental earth gallery and 10 on my pet hawk. Oh, I have plenty of totemic feed........ would you like all 20 clicks on your pet hawk? It wouldn't be inconvenient for me, so would that be better? 17:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Vote! please if you see this, vote on this creation at design by me in the atlantis section: Atlantis Underwater HQ Research Base thanks There is no creation that is even close to that description in its title. Are you sure that's what it's called? Also, I have plenty of totemic feed, so I could give you all 20 clicks to your pet hawk. Would you like me to do that instead? 17:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) i should have put : when you see it.....i posted it today....please chack for it in a few days.....it has to be moderated.......and yes please put all of the things on my pet rabbit I have finished giving you the clicks on your pet rabbit....... I will check the gallery in a few days. Thank you for everything! Oh, and in the orange box on your userpage says you are Rank 7, but on MLN you are Rank 8. Also, I have voted on your creation, and will keep voting on it. 20:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ??????? What are you talking about? I won the auction. Mm11 told me it was over on the auction page so I thought I won, or else I would have bid over your amount. 01:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) well here is the thing.....he was irst unfair to you, then he was unfair to me....so i think he left you a message asking if we could split the prize. ok? i only need the totemic animals and 2 CSU's....ok? Wait a minute. All the totemics and 2 CSU's? That's waaay too much. How about we give you 1 CSU (so me and FDH can divide the others), and your choice of 2 totemic animals, and last 22 (all of them) totemic feathers. Also you don't have to click MM11's page at all. 10:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) what about we each get a CSU for sure. but why can't i atleast have one oeach animal? i mean you aren't going to need totemics for a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG time.........and FDH is already rank 10 so he has no use for them so why can i have at least 1 CSU and all the animals....not the totemic pieces just the animals...? Ok you get 1 CSU and 1 of each totemic animal, and you don't need to click at all. Deal 19:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar help Hello I have made 2 more barnstar pages. Can you edit the barnstar in both of them slightly so that i can edit them? The barnstar pages are: User:Legoace342/Barnstar2 and User:Legoace342/Barnstar3. It would be a big help. Thank you, 03:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I would like the image for Barnstar#2 to be Clippings.png, and the image for Barnstar#3 to be AgentsDossier.png. 04:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ok done......the way that you can do it in the future is to copy the code from a custom barnstar that is already made then edit it to change the colors and the image and text. ok? and one of the best things to do to learn code is to experiment on a snad box page...which is just a blank page in your user space......User:legoace342/Sandbox Ok, thank you! I have given the 20 clicks on your pet mountain lion. Thanks! 17:12, June 15, 2010 (UTC) BOB? SUPER BOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello, trying to help Hello, I have heard that Johnater owes you some things. I have contacted Joeman200, who will contact Johnater. On Joeman's talkpage, tell him what Johnater owes you. Thanks 17:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm... Actually, I've never seen the dancing marshmellow emoticon. :D'' ''well, there is always a first! -jsslvR Thank you Thank you so much for the sig, I like it the way it looks. I'm working on an barnstar that I'm going to give you.-- 19:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) } |} Rank 8 As you are Rank 8 and I could be soon, can we maybe make some deals on trading and clicking? Thank you. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!|Come on and enter my Prize Draw!| 16:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) sure but i need you to be a gauntlet ok? 16:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Remember I am talking about the future, but still feel free to roam on Rank 8. |Guitarmasta099|'Come on and enter my Prize Draw!'|Talk and Shop (It's the cheapest around!)| 15:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I am rank 8 and I want to be a gauntlet so can we work together when I finally get my modules up? 13:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) sure...i only need a few gaunlet banners and lots of totemic animals..... 15:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Would you please click on my Barrack Module. 17:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 (thire13) hay i saw that i had one the best avatar contest you made i forgot to check back on it in a while so sorry but if it not that much of a problem to give the prize. if you already have i am sorry Lego aquaman13 sorry but that was a more than 2 months ago.....i won't do it.....sorry.....the next contest is going to be in september....... 02:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) o so sorry i did not realize that was so long ago sorry about that LEGO AQUAMAN13 Fonts I changed the template so now you can choose a font face for your page. Here is an example of my userpage code: You can read the template for more details. BTW, your text color is a little bright, so it's kinda hard to read it. 18:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) well the colors are so it randomly pics it...thanks....... 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Prize Draw You won the Prize Draw so I need to be unblocked. CSU's I'm send the Csu's tommorow-- 19:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Purple! Love it! HEY LAWWY! Please go to User:Bobo590/bobrules and add the black background to the PAGE part. THANK YOU LAWWY! Nevermind. I did it meself. Neon green doesn't work. 17:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) candy red doesn't work either. 17:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Is that bage? 17:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Random color template. Love it. 04:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Click I clicked your Keep Module and Mantlets Transimulating Module once. Please click my Gauntlets Transimulating Module once. Thank you! 17:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Starter kit Hello I would like to order a bionicle starter pack. my user name is thesub1997 Thank you! the sub 18:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ok please friend me.....that will be 25 clicks to my lightworm.....oh and this isn't my store talk page. so the next time that you order please order there. 15:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) oops! I gave you 25 clicks yesterday on your galactic gallery module but I gave you 25 more clicks on your lightworm module anyway. The Sub 16:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) thats ok....you can get 25 clicks of your next purchase.....i sent....thank you and please leave a comment on the comment section of my store...thanks! 15:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you for the thonax! I will order in the disscussion page next time. P.S. Why did you block me? hello come to my store this week and get 20% off your first purchase!! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 20:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Secret You told me a big secret so have this: and you think I'm the smartest so have this: 18:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Is it ok with you if FreddyderHamster puts me in his Symbiosis Module for a few days? 13:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sure........-jsslvR 02:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hello do you have any banners if you do i will give you 10 clicks for each please help. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i have 4 mantles for 40 clicks? 15:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ok i clicked on your page and sent a FR (talk)thire13 STORE 21:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks so much! Contest In you contest, because I won please click mjw65 's gated gardens of you have the seal, if you don't, then click blueblueblueblue 's Dino excavation 01:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry it is to late to get your prize it says you have one week to get it......that was in june...... yes but i did not get if we could add ourselves to the nominees or if we have to vote . . . . (talk)thire13 STORE 21:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) it would be best to vote and yes you can add whomever......but you can't vote for your self........please vote for me!!!-jsslvR00:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) /* Charity TEAM */ do I just click or do I mail stuff to them? 23:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) you wait till there is a person......then we find out what to click on and then we click on the assigned module.......no sending stuff......the purpose of this is to help others get to the top page, etc..... OK, that's neat! we will get to see one of our friends on the top pages list! 00:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I actully have been on the Top Ten Pages in your Rank list almost every rank! 00:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) WOW! congrats Kristof! 01:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 01:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Charity Team I spent my vote on your symbiosis module. Is that ok? And how does this work do we give a spesific person 1 click everyday(till when)? 00:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) no, no,no, no,.....jk........you go to the charity team page you put your name on the list then you scroll down and vote for somebody. we don't uses our clicks untill someone is picked to be clicked.... 15:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) FR Would you please except my FR? 15:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Since you have taken Bob out of your Symbiosis Module can I please be in it for a few days? I need the grey bricks. 21:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) you would have to pay 30 clicks each day that you would be on it....if you can not do this i am sorry.........if you do want this then please click my lightworm module 25 times, my punkling 2 times, and my nebular mine 3 times.....if you can't do the nebular mine then just click my punkling 5 times........ 17:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) THS Order Ready to finish the order? 23:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC)